Lap of the Gods
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Lap of the Gods' ("Der Schoß der Götter") ist die 105. Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und die 1. Folge der fünften Staffel. Introtext Kon-Shisho: So wie eine Schlange sich in den eigenen Schwanz beisst, sobald eine Reise beendet ist, beginnt die nächste. Aber nun, nach Jahrhunderten der Wachsamkeit, sehen wir vom Ninja-Tribunal das Ende der Reise ohne einen neuen Anfang. Das Ende aller Dinge naht. Und so rüsten wir uns für die Schlacht. Das Tribunal hat acht Akolyten auserwählt, acht Krieger aus der gesamten Welt. Jeder von ihnen mit anderen Disziplinen und Fähigkeiten ... jeder, der Potential gezeigt hat. Ein Funke, der zu einer Flamme angefacht werden muss, eine Flamme, um die Herolde zu bekämpfen, die nun frei sind, ihre schreckliche Mission zu erfüllen: Die Beschwörung des Einen, den wir all diese Jahre lang gefürchtet haben. Acht Akolyten ... Wenn sie vor der herannahenden Dunkelheit fallen, dann werden wir alle fallen. Handlung thumb|200px|Prüfung oder Schinderei?Während die Turtles und ihre Mit-Akolyten über ihre Situation und die Worte des Tribunals nachgrübeln, steuert das Schiff des Ninja-Tribunals eine versteckte Bucht an der Küste Japans an, die am Fuße eines hohen Berges liegt, dessen Seiten mit riesigen Drachenreliefs geschmückt sind. Doch die Acht haben nicht viel Zeit zum Staunen, denn das Tribunal schickt sie gleich nach dem Andocken zu Fuß und mit schweren Rucksäcken beladen den Berg hinauf. Aber als ob dies nicht genug Plackerei wäre, lässt das Tribunal das gesamte Schiff mit seinen mystischen Kräften zur Spitze des Berges fliegen, kaum dass die acht Freunde die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt haben! thumb|left|200px|Die Akolyten erhalten ihre AmuletteAuf der Spitze des Berges angekommen, sehen die Neuankömmlinge einen riesigen Palast vor sich stehen, dessen Pforten sich von alleine vor ihnen öffnen und sie in einen riesigen Saal führen, in dem das Tribunal sie bereits erwartet. Das Tribunal stellen sich ihnen mit Namen vor und eröffnet ihnen, dass sie alle auserwählt wurden, um ein uraltes Übel zu bekämpfen. Das Tribunal gibt den Freunden mystische Amulette, damit sie das mystische Potential in ihnen fokussieren und hervorrufen können, und schicken sie dann gleich zum Training - erst in die Bibliothek der Abtei für das geistige Training, dann gleich am nächsten Tag durch eine Reihe von aufreibenden physischen Aufgaben für die körperliche. Allerdings hat es den Anschein, dass das Tribunal von seinen Akolyten erwartet, dass sie ihr innewohnendes Potential ganz von selbst finden sollen, und daher jedes Mal, wann immer die Turtles und ihre menschlichen Freunde bei einer Disziplin versagen, ihnen mit Herablassung, ja sogar mit Verachtung begegnet. Zwar erfahren die Akolyten zufällig von ihren verborgenen Fähigkeiten, doch ohne direkte Instruktionen durch das Tribunal bekommen sie nicht die Chance, ihr neugefundenes Potential wie verlangt gezielt hervorzurufen. thumb|200px|Eine Familie wieder vereintAls die zerschlagenen Akolyten am Abend vom Tribunal mit strenger Kritik empfangen werden, erscheinen plötzlich Splinter und der Uralte auf der Bildfläche, und eine weitere Überraschung eröffnet sich, als harte Worte zwischen Splinter und dem Tribunal fallen, die auf eine frühere Begegnung von beiden Parteien schließen lassen. Schließlich jedoch lässt das Tribunal sich dazu herab, die Akolyten näher über ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe aufzuklären: Der "Dunkle", von dem das Tribunal immerwährend spricht, hat fünf Herolde, die darauf erpicht sind, ihren Meister, der einst vom Tribunal bezwungen worden war, wieder in diese Welt zurückzuholen. Zu diesem Zweck müssen sie drei Artefakte wieder vereinigen; zwei von diesen haben sie bereits in ihre Gewalt gebracht und in die Obhut ihrer Diener gegeben, und sie sind nun auf dem Weg, um das dritte zu holen, das sich noch im Besitz des Tribunals befindet. Sollte es ihnen gelingen, die Artefakte wieder zuammenzuführen und ihren Herrn wieder zu erwecken, würde nichts und niemand ihn mehr aufhalten können. thumb|left|200px|Der Angriff des FeuerdämonsKaum aber hat das Tribunal seine Erläuterungen beendet, wird die Abtei aus heiterem Himmel von einem Beben erschüttert, und eine feindselige mystische Kraft dringt zum Tribunal und den Akolyten vor. Die Mitglieder des Tribunals werfen sich dem Angreifer entgegen, werden aber einer nach dem anderen rasch ausgeschaltet. Dann taucht ihr Gegner in persona auf: ein Hayashi Aki, ein mächtiges dämonisches Wesen, das in den Diensten der Mystiker steht. Die Turtles und die Akolyten gehen zum Angriff über, doch die Schnelligkeit, Stärke und mystischen Kräfte des Dämons sind ihnen haushoch überlegen, und nacheinander werden auch sie von der Kreatur geschlagen. Doch dann wachen alle Beteiligten lebendig und unversehrt im Großen Saal wieder auf; der Angriff des Hayashi Aki war nichts weiter als eine Illusion, die den Akolyten lehren sollte, dass nichts, was sie von nun an wahrnehmen würden, auch die absolute Wahrheit ist und dass diese Erkenntnis ihnen helfen soll, sich auf ihre Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Und mit dieser ersten Lektion lässt das Tribunal seine Akoylten zurück, damit sie den Lehren des nächsten Tages und denen, die danach folgen, entgegensehen sollen ... Zitate *'Raphael': Was haben die denn da eingepackt? Ziegelsteine? Michelangelo: Nein, Bro, das ist nur dein Kopf. Raphael: Mach nur so weiter, Mikey! Wenn wir erstmal oben sind ... Adam: Mann! Sind sie immer so zueinander? Donatello: Nein. Normalerweise sind sie viel nervtötender. *[Das Schiff des Tribunals schwebt an den Freunden vorbei in den Himmel] Michelangelo: Niemand hat uns erzählt, dass es hier einen Expressaufzug gibt! Mann, das ist nicht fair! Raphael: Turtle-Glück, wie es im Buche steht. *thumb|Der Große Saal der AbteiJuto-Shisho: Seht her, Akolyten: Der Schoß der Götter, die Abtei des Tribunals ... euer neues Zuhause. Setzt euch! Die Zeit ist knapp. Ein uraltes Übel, das seit über tausend Jahren eingeschlossen ist, droht mit seiner Rückkehr. Ihr Acht wurdet auserwählt, um diese Bedrohung zu bekämpfen. Unser Feind kann auf physischer und mystischer Ebene ungeheure Verwüstungen anrichten. Ihr müsst bereit sein, ihn an allen Fronten bekämpfen zu können. ... Was ihr wahrnehmt, ist nicht immer die Wahrheit. Alles, was ihr wisst über die Welt, über euch selbst - sogar über die Wirklichkeit selbst - all dies wird in Frage gestellt werden. *'Kon-Shisho': Der Dunkle ist verschlagen und wird zuschlagen, wenn er euch abgelenkt weiß. Juto-Shisho: Ihr müsst euren Feind ohne Zögern und ohne Gnade treffen, und ihr müsst ihn gut treffen ... oder leiden. Chikara-Shisho: Oh, ihr werdet müde? Der Dunkle wird nie müde - niemals!! *'Chikara-Shisho': Wir haben uns mehr erhofft, Akolyten! Kon-Shisho: Ihre Bemühungen sind nicht beeindruckend. Vielleicht haben wir uns geirrt. Vielleicht sind sie hoffnungslos. Juto-Shisho: Vielleicht sind sie schwach! Versteht ihr nicht, was auf dem Spiel steht? Splinter: Wie können sie jemals verstehen, was auf dem Spiel steht, wenn ihr ihnen nichts erzählt!? *'Faraji': Wir sind die Einzigen, die noch übrig sind. Wenn wir fallen ... Leonardo: ... dann lass uns zur Schölle sichergehen, dass dieses Ding mit uns zusammen fällt! *'Michelangelo': Lass mich mal eins klarstellen: Gar nichts davon war real? Raphael: Brilliante Erkenntnis, Sherlock Schalenhirn. Leonardo: Oh doch, das war real. Und zwar unsere erste reale Lektion mit dem Tribunal. Und ich hab das Gefühl, dass es noch eine Menge zu lernen gibt. Trivia *Der Feuerdämon wird von Splinter "Hayashi Aki" genannt. Dieser Begriff ist aber nicht korrekt; im Japanischen wird der Begriff "Feuerdämon" mit "Hi no akuma" umschrieben. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Lap of the Gods (2003 episode) Kategorie:Episoden (2003)